A new start
by weehoodle
Summary: "You have a daughter!" Exclaimed Ron. "Yes I do are you deaf by chance Mr. Weasly?"Severus said annoyed. Yes I know it has been done before but yippie doodle I'm doing it to. : D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be a millionaire and buy DC comics **

**so I could bring young justice back (do I hear a holler?!) Ahem any way... enjoy the **

**story!**

It was a miracle, a living human in his hands, a newborn baby girl. Savoring the joy he

Felt well up in his heart. Hours of labor sitting by his wife's beside her hand and

comforting her through cries of pain. Then a med witch came up to him and abruptly

snatched the baby girl right out of his hands.

"Mr. Snape you know full well we have to make sure everything is OK with the baby!"

Exclaimed the med witch, furious with the soon to be Hogwarts professor.

"What will you name her?" Asked the med witch While leaving the room

"What do you think Amanda?" Severus asked turning around.

Feeling something that had not come in so long, pure joy down to the tips of his toes

Severus Snape looked back at his wife and saw something wrong.

Amanda his beloved wife was slumped over the side of the bed not moving the slightest inch.

"Nurse!" Severus shouted desperately.

Severus checked her pulse. 'No.' He thought

"No!"

He yelled teats breaking through his usually tough wall he had worked so hard to

Keep up. He sobbed holding his now dead wife hand begging her to come back to

Him. A doctor burst in through the doors hearing the desperate cries for help. The doctor

Checked Amanda's pulse and frowned sadly.

"I am so sorry Mr. Snape but there is nothing I can do she is to far gone."

A renewed flood of tears came out of Severus's eyes. The doctor had to drag him away from Amanda.

"Kayla." Snape murmured.

"What did you say Mr. Snape?" Asked the doctor.

"Her name will be Kayla Ann Snape." Informed the distraught father.

"I will go tell the nurse." Replied the doctor rushing out of the room.

Slumped on the floor Severus looked up to the hospital ceiling, and shouted.

"Why me?! I should have payed more attention!"

Feeling the guilt bear down on his shoulders.

Severus snape cried until a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into half-moon glasses the eyes behind them filled to the brim with tears of sorrow. For Albus Dumbledor was starring right at him.

"Severus I can not begin to comprehend what you have just been through. But I can say I am throughly sorrowed by the loss of your dear Amanda. For she was a truly great witch."

All Severus could do was nod with the weight of loss on his shoulders rendered him much to weak to do much anything else.

The doctor burst back into the room.

"Mr. Snape!" He breathlessly said. You must come quickly for the nurse that helped deliver your

child stole away with her!"

Deeply angered by this information and fulled by the loss of Amanda he stormed out of the

hospital room to the baby's ward. He ran through the corridors cloak billowing behind him in a

dramatic fashion slamming the doors open he checked and double checked every crib for his daughter Kayla.

'No this can't be happening!' He thought. Again he sat on the floor in defeat. He would have done anything to hold his daughter in his hands again, climbed any mountain, dueled any wizard to get his baby back.

* * *

Nina ran from St. Mungo's hospital carrying Kayla, Severus's newborn baby girl in her hands

As soon as Nina got far enough away from the hospital she apperated to Her masters house

it had been easy enough to pose as a med witch, but appeasing her master was not so easy

she carryed her prize through the halls of the gigantic mansion her master was staying in

"Master!" She called searching all his sitting places.

"Here!" Called back a sharp voice. "In the dinning room."

"I am back with the prize you sent me for!" Said Nina in a sing-song voice.

Her master was sitting with his back to her as he normally did.

"Let me see."

Nina walked around the chair to see the pale white face of her master, The evil wizard Voldemort.

"No you retched hag! I asked you to get me Severus Snape!" Said Voldemort, enraged. "Not some puny baby!"

Nina cowered back in fear of her master.

"Throw it out!" Sreamed Voldemort.

Nina ran as fast as she could out of the dinning room and the house.

She ran so far she reached a town. She looked around awhile. Finally seeing what she was looking

for.

St. Peter's orphanage.

She put the baby girl gently by the door with a blanket the had Kayla embroidered on it by magic.

Nina kissed the baby on the head. Then she knocked on the door and ran as fast as she could

behind the next building to make shure the people found her.

A plump woman opened the door and looked both ways then down she had a look of shock on her face. The plump woman as Nina deemed her, picked up Kayla and brung her into the orphanage

now all Nina had to deal with was the fact she made her master angry.

**So hope you guys like it... you better review or I will send Nina after you guys! I know who you are yeah I'm watchin you with mu ultra secret spy skills. Here is a song I made just for you peeps**

**OHHHH! You better reviewyou better review or I will send an angry Nina after you! Hey! review review review review review review! Oh little peeps out there I know you may be scared but you know an angry Nina is scarier! Sooooooo **

**REVIEW! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalala lalala lalalalala lalalala lalala **

**Thank you very much and you know you have to oh you get it.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow people! 72 views in one day?! you guys are awesome! I hope you liked chapter one... shout out to Rebelangelgirl11 you are my first follower ever in the history of fan fiction! you guys have no idea how stoked I am! Sorry, my tab button is mad at me for some reason so yeah... thanks again every one! I love suggestions so review! Now on to the story! P.S. Did you guys like my song? Tee hee!**

* * *

Kayla sat down her bed in the only home she had ever known.

"Snape!"

Called a gruff voice. Worried Kayla jumped off her bed and raced to her small closet to hide from the

scary man calling her name. The scary man as Kayla called him, replaced the nice women that

found her at the orphanage doorstep.

"Kayla Ann Snape!"

Yelled the scary man once more. I shuddered in the corner, I was hiding in. I heard heavy

footsteps. My door slammed open and the scary man flipped my mattress over and ripped my closet door open

"Kayla!" The scary man bellowed "you know to come when I call!"

yelled the scary man, swinging a beer bottle around knowing what was coming next I covered my

head just in time to see him hit the wall with the beer bottle and it shattered all over me. I

whimpered in pain. The scary man hoisted me up by my shirt collar and yelled,

"What did you do that for!" I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and almost gagged.

"Why don't you ever talk you wretched girl!"

I screamed in my mind for him to let me go and just then I felt a tug in my stomaic

"Arggg!"

The man yelled in pain as his hand turned bright red. He let go of my shirt collar and I hit the floor hard.

"You burned me!"

He screamed as he fled out into the hall. After the scary man left I got up from the floor And proceeded to the bathroom to clean the cuts

from my arms. I looked at my reflection in the Mirror and saw a small girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. I had to deal with this kind

stuff a bunch in my stay at the orphanage. I got back to my room wondering where my Mom And Dad now and if they where going to

come and take me from this stinky place. 'I bet my Dad looks just like me and my mom is a beautiful queen!' Kayla thought. A bell rang,

signaling it was time for dinner. Kayla dreaded doing out with the other children, they where mean! One kept pulling her hair! And Arthur

called her bad names. So she assumed all the kids here where mean.

Kayla stepped out her door to brave dinner.

* * *

A lot had changed over the years for Severus Snape since his wife Amanda died. For one, he had become a professor at Hogwarts school

of witchcraft and wizardry, Had a reputation of being cold-hearted and sarcastic to his new students well any students at Hogwarts. He

had also given up searching for his daughter Kayla and presumed her dead.

"Severus!"  
Called someone coming down the hall, Severus Snape snapped out of the trance he was in thinking of his daughter. He turned around and

once he saw who it was he sighed.

"What do you want now Mr. Smith?"

Severus asked the new defence against the dark arts teacher. For some reason Mr. John Smith, always wore a suit. This was most

unusual because all the professors wore robes in the school. The dreadfully bright man bounded up to Severus to ask him yet another question for the fifth time That day.

"Actually, professor Snape I was wondering where the bathrooms are. I still haven't gotten my

Sense of direction here yet."

Rubbing his forehead Snape replied, annoyed.

"This is the fourth time you have asked me this week. I suggest you make a map."

I started to walk away and John pleaded.

"Please, Severus I really have to go..."

'Oh lord...' I thought.

"Fine. But this is the last time!"

"Oh thank you!"

John said in his overly happy voice.

Severus led him to the men's bathroom grumbling all the way. When he reached the bathroom

Severus promised himself he would never take John Smith to the bathroom ever again. Severus continued to the dungeons where he

dwelled in. Walking through the halls Severus Snape saw students rushing around to get to their next classes, some students lounging

around on the grounds. Arriving at the dungeons Professor Snape walked into his quarters, gathered his

cauldron, wand and potions book. He went into his kitchen to make some coffee before he had to teach the first years, that was a tedious

class. For one Patrick Cobb would always find some way to blow up his cauldron even if it was a simple potion like the cure to boils. And

Lila Eclson snuck snacks into class. Sighing Professor Snape banished these thoughts from his mind. And started heading towards his

class room.

* * *

Kayla sat on her bed after dinner, which by the way was a total catastrophe.

Flashback.

Kayla picked up her owl and sighed.

'Come on lord fluffy time for dinner.'

I thought.

I walked out of her room and into the dinning room. I passed through the doorway and got a plate, then up to the woman serving spaghetti

and meatballs. I half smiled at the woman. The woman just scowled. 'Two can play at this game.' I thought. And I sneered right back. The

woman backed up in surprise. I walked away feeling a bit proud of myself making her scared. It was chaos beyond that point, kids and

teens throwing food everywhere. I dodged a flying Meatball and found an empty table to sit at. Dodging flying particals of food once and a

while, Kayla ate her dinner in relative peace. That is until Arthur came up to her table.

"Hey snake!"

taunted Arthur.

"My last name is Snape!"

I thought.

"You know I bet your hair comes from your dad because it's so ugly!"

Arthur and his cronies burst out laughing when they saw my face grow red.

"Well I bet your nose comes from ponocio because it's so long!"

I thought. Still ingnoring him. Arthur looked like steam was going to come out of his ears and his eyes where going to turn red like an angry bull.

"You never talk and thats a problem I am going to make you talk!."

snarled Arthur. He lunged for me but I jumped out-of-the-way just in time.

"Get back here!"

He shouted as I ran down the hallway and into my room. I knew he couldn't touch me there because boys are not allowed in the girls

bedroom area. After I had settled down and changed into my pajamas, I got into my bed and starting reading a book I found in the garbage

outside the orphanage whilst I was taking the trash out.

The Unwanteds

The front cover read. I dove into the book. After about twenty chapters I put the book down and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take

me.

**Hope you guys liked it! I love suggestions so who ever reviews first gets their idea in the story(unless it's REALLY bad) so REVIEW! Or you know Nina is comin after you I already have some peeps she needs to visit right Nina?**

**"Thats right!"**

**the review button will not bite go**

**on**

**that's it**

**right down **

here!-_-


End file.
